


To the stars, and back I loved you

by Gruul



Series: Angstober [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angstober, Car Accident, Established Realtionship, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: This is prompt #3 for Angstober.





	To the stars, and back I loved you

**Author's Note:**

> I own Everything.

Our hands clasped tightly

He’s smiling crookedly, his grey eyes are wide and bright

Yellow hair halos around him like an angel

My personal angel.

It’s October 

The air is crisp, it’s a little chilly 

The leaves are falling, oranges, yellows, it’s my favorite time of the year

The trees are naked for the first time since last year. 

The streets are quieter than normal. It’s seven in the morning, it’s a perfect morning for us.

You see we’re early risers, we watch the sunrise all week and the weekend we sleep in.

He works from home, I work in a library. 

It’s perfect. 

This moment could last forever. 

Sun is shining through the leaves

Our breathes mingle as we kiss 

His breathing is panting softly, eyes passionate. 

It’s too perfect. 

I close my eyes and inhale his scent 

Honey, smoke, and forest. 

He’s everything I ever wanted 

I opened my eyes, 

He’s gone 

He’s not real

The scent lingers 

It’s been months since than 

It’s now spring

I dread this day.

I look down and weep

I’m shattered.

He’s dead and I’m alive.

The accident happened that very same day. 

The guy saw two men kissing and shot us down. 

Scars litter my wrists, it’s too much pain to accept he’s gone. 

My angel. Forever gone. 

Blood drips down my wrists over the grave, crying softly I bow my head and whimper. 

“You weren’t you here when I needed you the most, I hate you for that, but I can't help but still love you. Messed up isn't?” 


End file.
